DESCRIPTION OF OVERALL CENTER (provided by applicant): The Kansas Interdisciplinary Center for PKD Research (Kansas PKD Center) was established to provide support for highly meritorious new research programs to explore the basic mechanisms causing polycystic kidney disease (PKD);to provide opportunities to bring new investigators into PKD research;and to foster opportunities for more interdisciplinary research in a dynamic, enriching, and interactive setting. The long term goal for the Kansas PKD Center is to find a treatment for PKD that will alleviate the suffering of patients and families affected by the disease. The central theme of the research projects in the Kansas PKD Center is "cell proliferation in polycystic kidney disease." This theme was chosen because Center investigators have been able to identify the cell proliferation defect in PKD as one that involves a cyclic AMP- and calcium-dependent mechanism. The focus will be on using the mouse as a model organism, and on human PKD cyst cells. The Kansas PKD Center is comprised of eight components. The Administrative Core will provide administrative support for Center investigators. The Biomaterials Research Core will establish and maintain a repository of human and animal biological materials for PKD research including primary cultured cells and tissues, and DMA and RNA from ADPKD, ARPKD, and normal human kidney tissues. The Core will also establish and maintain immortalized cell lines from mice carrying unique PKD gene mutations and will provide technical assistance and training in cell culture methodology for all Center investigators. There will be four Biomedical Research Projects: Project 1, "Calcium Regulation of cAMP-Dependent Proliferation," Project 2, "Polycystin-1 Mediated Calcium and cAMP Signaling," Project 3, "Role of Oxidant Stress in Progression of PKD," and Project 4, "Cux-1 and Cell Cycle Regulation in PKD."